Fallen Angel
by Autumnsonlyone
Summary: Amy left home. Jasper found her, is drawn to her, yet can't read her. What happens? Please read and review- This is my first attempt at a twilight Fic.
1. Chapter 1

Fallen Angel:

Chapter 1

Amy Lindstrom walked along the bridge. She was a woman on a mission. She'd had it with fake people, her boyfriend, no, make that ex boyfriend, Her family that she hadn't seen in 3 months. Although that move was really self imposed. She was tired of their crap. Trying to get her to come home all the time. Never happy with her choices. She was 16, having just turned 16. She was fed up with her parents denial.

She had come to the decision that she wanted to end her life. She had nothing in Forks to live for. She had a little job to support herself, she had a little place to keep warm, But those were just material things and they wouldn't matter once she was gone. She had already written a letter detailing what was to be done with the things she had brought with her. All of the pictures she had were to be sent back to her parents. Even though she hated that they would in complete denial, she still loved them. She was simply tired of living.

She had already chucked her cell phone under her bed in the little place that she was calling home for the time being before leaving to come here. She was tired of the incessant phone calls from family members and so called friends. Telling her that she needed to come home, that she was breaking her mother's heart. She figured that someone might come looking for her eventually. Let them. She honestly didn't care anymore.

They would only find her dead body. She'd make certain of that. Maybe they wouldn't even find her body. She thought back to how she was only going to pass through the town when she first got off the bus 3 months ago. She didn't like the place at first. But something pulled to her here. Instead of getting back on the bus, she went into the diner and got some coffee and weighed her options, which were few and far in between.

Forks, Washington was a nice place, if a little dreary. But it suited her mood most of the time. She found that she had what felt like infinite sadness. Not like Pennsylvania, where she was originally from. She had every reason to believe that her parents would have already contacted the FBI to have her found and brought back. Let them search. Fuck her parents, they didn't want to believe anything she said. She stopped on the bridge near the waterfall. For a brief moment, she allowed herself to think that she wasn't going to kill herself.

This was her favorite spot. She came here often to think and eat lunch on the weekends and just take in the breath taking view. She hardly ever came across anyone else on the bridge. That suited her just fine. She wished that she could move right here on the bridge, or nearby so she could have the view all the time, listen to the sound of the water rushing down. She hated the fact that it took such a tragedy at home to make her leave and make her realize what fakes everyone in her life were.

The first thing that she had done when she arrived after finding a small place to stay and securing a job, was go to the local high school and get enrolled. She didn't want to get too far behind. Some might say in retrospect, why even attempt to finish High School if she were just going to kill herself. Or if she had left home, Why go back and not enjoy what freedom she had? Finishing High School was a big goal for her.

At least she would be able to say that she finished High School, which was more than most of her so called friends would do. Most of them were pregnant or had 2 kids already. She didn't want that life for herself so she left. It was only one of a few reasons why she left. She closed her eyes and inhaled. Yes, the water still had that clean, fresh scent. She would miss coming here, Maybe God would let her stay here as a ghost or a guardian or something.

She was so focused on her thoughts both of her past and of her leaving home that she had failed to hear anyone else on the bridge, until they were almost right on top of her. Not that she really expected to see anyone else this time of night. She shrieked rather loudly, when they touched her shoulder gently. She stumbled back, falling against the railing landing with a thump and groan.

She heard something snap and hunched forward protectively, covering her mouth to keep from crying out. She wouldn't cry. Crying meant you were weak and would be punished. She would not be seen as weak. She couldn't afford that. She felt someone squat down and looked up into Amber colored eyes. She prayed silently that whoever it was would be gentle and not hurt her too badly.

"Ma'am, I am so sorry to have startled you. I wasn't sure you were even aware that I was coming near you. It's like 8pm already, you don't want to be in these woods at night. It gets scary out here. Please let me help you up. I will see you safely off the bridge. It would be my pleasure. What's your name?" Amy looked at him. She'd seen him around the School. She couldn't remember his name though. She smiled tightly.

"It's ok. I was thinking, I wasn't even aware of how late it had gotten. Amy. Amy is my name. Please don't call me Ma'am, I'm definitely not old enough for that yet. I think you go to my high school, or someone that looks alot like you." She started to stand up with his help, when she cried out pitifully and buckled. Instantly the guy was there, holding her upright. Taking pressure off of her foot, which helped immensely.

"Here, hold onto the railing. Let me see what's wrong. By the way, I'm Jasper. Nice to meet you." He knelt down and felt along her leg, wincing when he felt the dislocation of her ankle. He looked up at her. She was pretty, Long Brown Hair that looked very unruly, Green Sweater, Jeans. No coat though. Girl seemed a little crazy, to be running around in this weather with no coat. Although, He was one to talk.

"Yeah. I've seen you around the school. You're new. You are in my Math class. And my Psychology class too. Small world. I'm sorry I never introduced myself to you. Where'd you and your folks move from?" Amy acted as though she hadn't heard the question. Jasper knew she had though, but he wasn't one to push. She'd answer it in time. He couldn't read her emotions very well and that bothered him. He'd never had trouble before.

"Well Amy, You have a dislocated Ankle. I've seen enough of them to know what they look like. You aren't walking off this bridge. I will carry you. I will take you to someone who can help. Here, let me sling your pack over my shoulders. Ok, Come to me. It's getting later, and even I don't like to be in these woods. It's actually only about a mile to where I live with my family. I will take you there and we can go from there."

Amy protested as Jasper bent to lift her into his arms."You can't lift me Jasper. I'm too heavy." Jasper snorted in derision. He easily lifted her up and tucked her close to his chest. Surprisingly, it wasn't too difficult being this close to a human and not wanting to bite them. It seemed to be getting easier with time. He was thankful for that. He was drawn back to Amy's misery, when she groaned softly and covered her mouth.

"You are actually lighter than a feather. You are very thin. When was the last time you ate? You know, I think after we get your foot taken care of, we are going to get you some food. You know, It IS ok to cry. You have a dislocated ankle, That warrants alot of pain. If you have to cry, do it, I won't tell." Jasper had started walking by this time and was a half mile from the house. He had already communicated with Carlisle telepathically about the situation.

"No. It doesn't hurt too badly. You are good for a girl's ego telling me that I am lighter than a feather. Thank you. I had lunch earlier while doing homework. Jasper, Could you, you know, um.. I'm going to barf!" Jasper leaned her down and heard the sound of vomit hitting the ground. He grimaced. That sound still bothered him. When she was done, he passed her a rag that he kept in his pocket and told her to wipe her mouth.

"Thank you. Can we hurry please? It starting to throb a little. It's uncomfortable." Jasper nodded and picked up speed, without giving off that he could run much faster. A few minutes later, they were at the front steps of the Cullen Household. Carlisle was waiting for him, the rest of the family was out, having gone to hunt. Jasper jiggled Amy a little, and was rewarded with silence. She had passed out on him.

"Jasper. How is she? How long ago did she pass out? How are you for that matter? I know it couldn't have been easy to be that close and not want to, you know. Pass me the blood pressure cuff. Get that shoe off, gently. Cut the shoe string is quickest. We will replace the shoes later." Carlisle stepped back to allow Jasper to set her on the exam table he had in his office. Jasper shrugged and stayed instead of leaving. Which was unusual. Carlisle raised an eyebrow at this new development.

"I'm ok actually. It was not as difficult as I thought it would be being around her. She's a nice person. I scared her when I came across her on the bridge. She was admiring the view, or so she said. She did barf once, I think because the pain got to her. I think maybe 10 minutes before I got here she passed out. There's something though. I can't read her moods beyond basic surface level Carlisle. It's like she's turned them off. Or she's been so hurt that she won't allow herself to give anything up."

Carlisle worked quickly and efficiently. Jasper had already removed her shoe and cut the sock, as Carlisle said. Amy's ankle was three times its normal size. It was definitely bad. Carlisle shook his head and phoned the hospital telling them that he was bringing in a young woman with a severely dislocated ankle. Jasper volunteered to ride with him, which was something else he'd never done. They were getting ready to move her to the car when she woke up.

"Who are you?! What am I doing here? What are you doing to me?!" She scooted herself as far away from Carlisle as possible and he backed up a little so she wouldn't feel threatened. Jasper could feel all kinds of emotions coursing through her mind and couldn't hold onto a single one of them for reference. Amy Stilled when she got a good look at her ankle. It was huge, and black and blue. She tried flexing her toes and they wouldn't move.

"My name is Carlisle Cullen. My son Jasper carried you here because you hurt your ankle. I only want to help you. We need to get you to the hospital so we can get that ankle xrayed and see if we are talking surgery or a cast. May I come closer?" Amy studied him for a minute. He seemed sincere enough, but then all guys did at first. She looked at Jasper, who was sitting as far away from her as Carlisle was.

"I uh, that is, got a bucket?" Jasper put a bucket under her face just in time, she vomited again, twice. It still rankled his nerves, that sound. He put his hand on her back, removing it when she tensed up. It bugged him that he couldn't read her emotions. Normally, he'd know exactly what was going on. After a moment she raised her head and leaned back shakily. Carlisle looked at her expectantly. She nodded.

"You can come closer. Are you going to give me a shot? Please don't knock me out." Carlisle shook his head as he sat on his stool. His brow furrowed with what she said. He quickly turned it into a smile and placed a hand on her forehead as though checking for fever, removing it when she cringed. He was starting to get a suspicious feeling and hoped he was wrong. He'd hate to have to send the cops after her parents.

"No. But we DO need to get you to the hospital. Is that ok with you? That ankle really needs looked at, and I imagine that if anyone is going to give you a shot, it will be to help with the pain. I've got the car all ready to go, just waiting on you. Is it allright if we take you to the hospital? Jasper will carry you down and ride with you so you aren't alone with me." Amy nodded again and rubbed her arms.

"Are you cold? What's your name anyway? Jasper never told me." Jasper picked her up gently and headed down the stairs with her, Carlisle Grabbed a blanket and another bucket just in case. Jasper put her in the backseat and crawled in with her. Carlisle passed the blanket and bucket in and got behind the wheel as Jasper put the blanket over Amy and tucked it around her. Amy leaned back against Jasper's side.

"Amy. my name is Amy. I've only lived in the area for about 3 months. Thank you Jasper, for not leaving me out there. I think I'm just going to close my eyes while we ride." This was puncuated by a yawn and Carlisle's voice telling her to stay awake. Jasper poked her hard in the side, eliciting a small growl from her. He just smirked, thankful she couldn't see his face. He jiggled her.

"So Amy, What kind of hobbies do you have? Do you like to read? Talk to me. You can't sleep right now. You have to stay up for a few minutes." They started talking about books and Jasper was excited to find another avid reader. They started discussing books they both wanted to read. Amy was happy to find someone else who wanted to read War and Peace. She made a bet that she would finish reading it before he did. Before long, Carlisle pulled up to the entrance, where an orderly was waiting with a wheelchair.

After an hour, Jasper was ready to climb the walls. He hadn't seen Amy, nor had he seen Carlisle. He hoped that Amy was ok. He really wanted to go track her scent down and see her. He played Games on his phone instead. He knew Carlisle was with her, so that was something at least. Another thing was that he could hear Carlisle without even being in the room. He was pulled from his musings by a commotion that was in the ER bay. He heard Amy's voice, frightened, and Carlisle's was calm, sure. He stood up and moved closer.

"Jasper? Jasper! Can you come back here please? Amy's really upset, won't let the other doctor near her. I really don't want to knock her out, but she needs the ankle looked at and set. She feels safest with you. Come. I know you can handle it." Jasper wrinkled his nose and clenched his fists. Someone was bleeding back there. He took a few deep breaths to calm himself and followed Carlisle into the back to Amy's cubicle.

When he got back there, The sight that greeted him nearly broke his heart. Amy was huddled in a ball on the table and the other doctor was standing there trying to pull her into laying down. Amy was whimpering, but not crying. Jasper stepped into the cubicle and his nostrils flared. Amy was the one bleeding. He glanced at her ankle and could see slivers of white sticking out of seriously punctured skin. It was worse than he had thought at first. He elbowed the other doctor aside drawing an irate look.

"Amy. Amy, It's ok, I'm here now. Sssh. Sshh. What's the matter? The doctor only wants to look at your ankle." Amy jerked her head from side to side vehemently. She would not let that doctor touch her. Jasper approached her slowly and placed both hands on the table near her but not touching her. She slowly uncurled herself and relaxed a little bit. Carlisle stepped up to the bed. He had a syringe in his hand.

"No. Please. You promised." Amy gave him a pathetic look. She put out a hand to block him, Jasper took her hand gently and held it down, stroking her arm, noting that she didn't flinch away. Carlisle shook his head. He couldn't stand to see her in Pain, nor would he restrain her in any way. But he needed to get her looked at. Thankfully the other doctor had been called to another cubicle. After he had left, Amy relaxed even more.

"Amy. You are in alot of pain and we need to look at that ankle. You do not have to martyr yourself and feel endless pain. It's not going to knock you out, I promise. It's going to take some of the pain away. You will still be awake." Amy considered his words and finally nodded. She turned her head to watch the needle go in, after a couple minutes, the pain ebbed away a little bit and Amy relaxed a little.

"Ok. Amy, I looked at your xrays and you need surgery and a cast. And a couple days of complete rest. So after you get the cast, You will be admitted. Only for 2, maybe 3 days. What's the matter?" Amy was shaking her head no. Carlisle had pulled up a stool and was perched on it. Amy curled back into a ball. Carlisle was having a hard time reading her thoughts as well. She was firing many different emotions.

Jasper knew that they would have a fight on their hands getting her to stay in the hospital. She was a strong willed girl and stubborn to a fault. He liked that. But years of being in the military had strengthened his ability to deal with difficult people. He only hoped that she wouldn't be too mad at him for what he was going to do.


	2. Chapter 2

Fallen Angel:

Chapter 2

**"Carlisle; What do I do? She isn't going to want to stay here. You know that. We can't keep her at our house. I think her parents hurt her. Either that or someone did. Very badly."** Jasper Telepathed to Carlisle, while continuing to run his hand up and down her arm. Amy wouldn't take herself out of the tight ball that she curled herself into. Carlisle nodded slightly. He knew what Jasper meant, and he was right.

**"Don't worry Jasper. We will solve this problem. She needs the surgery and she's going to get it. Even if I have to pay for it anonomously. After all it was kind of your fault that she's in this situation. Don't worry."** Carlisle telepathed back. Jasper settled on the edge of the bed. Amy didn't flinch. Carlisle made a small notation in her file. He noticed that her medical history was completely blank.

"I don't have any health insurance. I literally cannot afford a hospital stay. Not to mention that I really don't want to miss School." Amy slowly inched out of the ball that she'd put herself in. Carlisle smiled at her. He patted the side of the bed. Amy Blinked a couple times. Jasper helped her lie back on the bed. She frowned at him. He smiled, her thoughts were settling down finally. He knew what he was going to do.

"I will pay for it Amy. Afterall, If I had not startled you, you wouldn't be here. You'd be home snuggled under your covers. You do need the surgery. Just lay back and close your eyes. you will not be hurt or taken advantage of. Carlisle is one of the best doctors. He will take care of you, I promise. Now, Carlisle needs to talk to you, I am going to step out for a bit. I will be there after the surgery. Trust me." Amy nodded and looked at Carllisle.

"What are you going to do to me?" Carlisle smirked. He laid a hand on her arm, noting that she didn't flinch away. He could feel her getting a little more comfortable around him. She had a problem with men in general. His jaw tightened briefly. He would love to put his fist through the bastard's face that had hurt her. No woman should have to be hurt because of some jerks inability to keep himself in check.

"Well, We are going to discuss your medical history, and then we are going to get you a room and get you into surgery. We will worry about the cost and everything later. Now, are you allergic to any medications?" They were off and discussing Amy's medical history. Carlisle kept an ear out for Jasper's voice, but he was mostly quiet. Carlisle was willing to bet that Jasper was in the nursery again. He had a soft spot for babies.

After a few minutes, two orderlies came in pushing another gurney. Carlisle picked her up and set her on the other gurney. Amy smiled and settled back. Carlisle said he was going to find Jasper and let him know what was going on. He would join them in surgery in a few moments. That would be enough time to get Amy changed into a gown and an IV and ready to go. Amy nodded and watched him go.

Once he was in the hallway, Carlisle telepathed Jasper and told him. Jasper telepathed back that he'd be there in a moment. Carlisle turned to the computer and started to enter the Surgical information into the computer and was pulled from his entering Amy's information into the computer by Jasper's appearance. He didn't say a word about where he'd been, although the fragrance of baby powder gave him away. Carlisle smiled.

"Jasper. You know you don't have to sneak off to go there. The staff knows you and would welcome you with no problem. They are understaffed as it is. I could probably even get you a part time job here if you liked. I will be in surgery for at least 2 hours, Maybe longer. Won't know until I get in there and start cleaning it up. You can stay here and wait or you can go home. Your choice." Jasper nodded and shrugged. Carlisle raised an eyebrow.

"I think I will go help in the nursery. They were getting ready for the next feeding anyway. Someone should help. It will keep my mind off of Amy's surgery. Let me know when you are done. I want to be there when she wakes up." He left without another word leaving Carlisle to wonder. He couldn't read Jasper's mind though he tried. Jasper must have put up the mental blocks again. His way of keeping himself safe.

Three hours later, Carlisle sat in his office worn out. It had been a challenging surgery. He telepathed to Jasper that Amy was out of surgery and that he would be in his office. Amy probably wouldn't wake for another hour. Jasper telepathed back that he was helping with changing and settling them down for the night and would be in his office in a short while then they could go see Amy together.

About 20 minutes later, Jasper knocked on the office door before walking in. Carlisle was resting with his eyes closed. He touched his shoulder and smiled. They spent a few minutes discussing the surgery. Jasper was thinking about how to help her when Carlisle dropped a bomb in his lap. He had seen some scars during the surgery, he did a visual while doing the surgery and noticed that she had many scars.

"I think that she was beaten. Regularly for a long period of time. Don't ask her about it. I don't think she'd talk about it. She will be here for three days and then home rest for a week, and then she'll be able to go back to school. She's not going to like it and she's going to fight it. But that's ok. She's fighter, I think she's had to be to get through life so far. Did you find a phone number or anything in her pack?" Jasper shook his head.

They walked up to Amy's room and found her glancing groggily around the room. She was mostly awake, though she looked out of it. Carlisle walked to the bed and took her pulse, and checked her cast. She frowned at him and then looked away. Jasper pulled up a chair and just stared. Amy raised an eyebrow, much like Carlisle had. Jasper found it amusing. Carlisle patted her leg gently and crossed his arms.

"How are you feeling? Any dizziness or nausea?" Amy shook her and then moved her hand in a so-so manner. She stretched and then settled herself under the covers again. She smiled at them both and held out a hand to Jasper, who touched it and held on. Amy pressed her lips together and tried not to cry. She would have to admit defeat and call her parents to come get her. She definitely did not want to go back to that hell hole.

"So what happens now Dr. Cullen, Or may I call you Carlisle? How long am I in here for? I have Work and School. I can't afford to miss either. I need the money to make rent. I don't want to lose my job." She rubbed her eyes as a suspicious stinging had occured. She felt like bawling, but of course, that would solve nothing. She didn't think that either of these men would hit her, but she wasn't taking a chance.

"Well. You are going to be here to recuperate for three days and then at home for a week, then you may go back to School. As for Work, I don't advise going back for at least 2 weeks. Where do you work? I know most of the business owners around the area and will probably be able to make them keep your job for you. You are going to be on crutches for 6-8 weeks depending on how you heal." Amy sighed.

"I work at the book shop in town. I just started there. Micah is a nice boss, Very pleasant to be around. I hope he will let me keep my job. I'd hate to lose it. Thank you for offering to speak to him." Amy laid back in the bed and relaxed for a few minutes before turning to the door. A candy stripper brought in a tray of food for her. She greeted them, set the tray on the table and after making sure there was nothing else that Amy needed she left.

"Amy is there a number for your parents that we can call for you? Or someone else that you can contact? You really shouldn't be alone, and when you go home, you will need help getting around. Or we could stop by your house and tell them in person. Amy, please breathe." Carlisle leaned her forward and tried to get her to breathe. Jasper felt her grab his hand. In that instance, he could feel her emotions. She was terrified.

"No. There's no one. I live here alone. I'm an emancipated Minor, or will be when it goes through next month. I live on my own here." Jasper scooted closer. Amy pulled away from him. She didn't want him touching her. She felt different when he touched her. She didn't like the feelings. Carlisle Pushed Jasper out of the room and sat down on the edge of the bed. Amy looked everywhere but at him.

"Amy, is there anything you want to tell me? It doesn't have to leave this room. No one has to know what you tell me unless you say it's alright. Jasper doesn't even have to know." Carlisle put up a block so that Jasper wouldn't be able to hear. Amy shook her head. Carlisle got the distinct impression that something had happened to her very recently to make her run. He looked at her and reached for her hand. She moved it away from his reach.

"I don't really want to talk about it right now, if that's alright. Actually I want to try and rest please." Carlisle nodded and smiled at her. He wasn't going to push her if she really was that fragile. He looked at her chart and Nodded to himself. Amy looked over at him. He held up xrays to the light and looked at them carefully. After fixing her ankle, he had put a boot cast on to keep her ankle immobile.

He moved the blanket aside to look at her toes. They were twitching slightly. He pinched one gently, pleased to see that they were warm to the touch and also pinking up immediately. Amy giggled as her toes twitched some more. Carlisle was pleased to hear her giggle. She wasn't in too much pain at the moment, that was a blessing. She had a feeling that it was going to hurt bad later on.

"I'm sorry but it tickles when you pinch my toes. I'm also sorry if I caused any trouble. As soon as I am able to, I will be leaving Forks and moving on somewhere. I'm kinda hungry right now. What did the girl bring me? It smells, well interesting is a nice word to describe it." Carlisle rolled the table over and helped her get comfortable, before calling Jasper back in. He came in and seat in the chair. Carlisle stood up.

"I'm going to go back to my office, I'm on duty now and will be all night. If you need anything Amy, please have the nurse page me. Or tell Jasper and he'll come get me. **Jasper, see if you can get anything out of her about her parents. I'm not going to call them, but I think that they may have to answer for doing something to her.**" The last part he telepathed to Jasper. Jasper looked at him and nodded, showing that he'd heard him.

After Carlisle had left, Jasper's phone rang. It was Esme. The others had gotten back from hunting and were wondering where they were. Jasper stepped outside for a moment to explain without upsetting Amy. Alice got on the phone and shrieked, wanting to meet her. Jasper said he'd call her later to say whether or not Amy wanted to meet her. He hung up and picked up Amy's pack where He'd dropped it on the floor.

"So Amy, We have some time together, What shall we talk about? Is there anything that I can get for you? I could run over to your place and get your school books if you wanted to study. I already decided that I would ask your teachers for your assignments, I could also get you a couple changes of clothes if you like." Amy was touched. Jasper hardly knew her, and instead of just taking her to the hospital and leaving, he'd asked his father for help and they were both very nice.

"Oh also before I forget, My sister, Alice wants to meet you tonight. Is that ok with you? Because I could swing by home and get her. Only if you are up to it that is. I really don't want to overwhelm you, and she can be overwhelming. I could make her wait." Amy nodded and rummaged in her bag. She came up with a set of keys, a pen and paper. She scribbled her address down and handed it to him with the keys. She smiled at him.

"That would be nice. Thank you. Would you please grab my cell phone as well? It's underneath my bed, and my charger too please." Jasper nodded, said he was going to speak to Carlisle for a moment and then go get the stuff. He would be back in an hour. He also decided to pick up a couple books from his room for her, that she might enjoy. That decided, he hurried out of the room and to Carlisle's office.

After speaking with Carlisle, he called Alice and told her to meet him at Amy's place, and he hurriedly ran through the place, gathering everything he would need for her. It was a simple well kept apartment. It was very dreary though. After he found everything, he grabbed a duffled bag on the floor and packed it. It was funny but he didn't even bat an eye when going through her underwear, though he got quite an eyeful.

He picked out a couple sweaters, a hoodie, some jeans, some socks and thinking about it, some hair ties. She looked like the type of guirl to wear her hair up when she studied. At least, that was what he had observed the couple of times he'd watched her while they were in class. At last thought, he packed her hairbrush and searched around for a makeup bag. His sisters had one, she should as well. He couldn't find it.

When he walked out to put the bag in the car, Alice was leaning against it, waiting. And she was not alone, Emmet, Rosalie, and Edward were waiting as well. Oh well. The more the merrier, as the saying goes. Although that was not always a true statement. They exchanged greetings and set off. Jasper detected a faint scent or some flowers in the backseat and knew that Alice had gathered a boquet.

When they got there, Jasper went straight up to Amy's room while the others stopped at Carlisle's office to get the scoop. He had her duffle bag over one shoulder and her bookbag containing school books over the other. When he walked in, She was sitting on the edge of the bed, staring very uncertainly at the floor. A nurse was there with Crutches trying to coax her out of the bed. Amy was rolling her eyes and smiled when she saw Jasper.

"Jasper, hi. Would you hand me that pair of socks on the chair with the tread. I have to get up and use the crutches, and I don't want to slide all over creation. Please." Jasper bent down to put them on and helped her up. Amy took a tentative step with the crutches and then another. With the nurses help, she made it into the bathroom and let out a sigh of pleasure. Jasper noticed the IV was gone, as was the blood pressure apparatus.

When she was settled back in bed, Jasper brought the bags over to her. She was delighted to have her hoodie and quickly put it on with his help. Jasper was thoughtful enough to grab the quilt off of her bed. It was just a little one used for covering the lap, but still useful. After she was sufficiently warm, there was a knock on the door. Jasper saw his siblings and waved them in. He quickly introduced them to Amy.

"Hi. It's nice to meet you all. I'm sorry to have dropped into your lives like this. Thank you for the flowers and the company. I know Emmet, we are in the same Art class together. So what's going on with you all?" They passed the time talking. Edward was trying to read her mind. He was having a little luck, but not much. She was strong mentally. Alice invited her along with her and Rosalie to go shopping when she felt up to it.

Emmet and Rosalie were the first to leave after three hours. Amy was trying hard not to let her tiredness show but she couldn't stop the yawn. Alice and Edward caught a ride with them even though they didn't want to leave. Jasper said he was going to stay awhile longer. He could hear them down the hall, taking bets on how soon he was going to kiss Amy. He was only slightly appalled. Had he been in their shoes, he'd have done the same thing.

"Jasper, If you need to go home and sleep, that's fine. I understand. I don't want you to feel that you have to stay here just to keep me company." Jasper cut her off. He forgot for a moment that she didn't know that he didn't need sleep. He smiled at her and patted her hand. He watched her for a few minutes while she drifted off to sleep before settling down in the chair to watch over her all night.

He wasn't going to school for very long tomorrow. Only to get her stuff and then he was coming back here. He didn't care to go to school and suffer through classes without someone to distract him. He pulled a blanket over his lap and leaned his head to the side to make it look as though he were actually sleeping, when he wasn't. He wanted to blend in. He decided to go to the bookstore tomorrow as well and get 2 copies of "War and Peace" to take her up on her bet. With that thought in mind, he settled in to wait until she woke up.


	3. Chapter 3

Fallen Angel:

Chapter 3

Sometime in the early morning, Jasper was pulled from his thoughts as he sat there, quietly keeping an eye on Amy. Amy was having a nightmare. Mumbling incoherently and weakly swatting at something that only she could see. Jasper stood up and took her hand gently, pulling it into his hands. He smoothed her hair away from her face and softly crooned to her. After a few minutes, Amy's features relaxed into sleep once more.

He stopped before going back to his perch to see if he could read her mind while she was asleep and was amazed at the wealth of information he was able to access while she was asleep and relaxed. She was deeply traumatized by something that had happened just a few months ago. Something about an uncle, and memories that were coming up. Jasper made a few notes on a peice of paper and put it in his pocket.

'My sweet lady, I'm so sorry that some man hurt you so deeply. Would it suffice that I could track him down for you and make him answer for his crimes against your body, I would do so. And make sure he never hurts anyone ever again. It would be my absolute pleasure to do this for you.' Jasper was slightly taken aback at how fiercely he wanted to protect her. Could it be that he was imprinting on her?

He shrugged to himself and tried to put the idea of imprinting out of his head. That was something that those mangy wolves did, not distinguished vampires like himself. It was probably just his overactive imagination working on him again. He couldn't be sure. Ever since he touched her on the bridge, it was like his ability to read people, to change their moods, anything was gone. All that was left was his ability to telepath with people.

He turned to the door expectantly to see Carlisle standing there. He didn't say anything and Jasper knew that he had heard Jasper's oath. He shrugged again. He didn't care. He wouldn't put anyone in danger, but he would make sure that justice was served. Carlisle rolled his eyes, something he had not done in a very long time. Well, not since he acquired "Kids". Jasper smirked at him, knowing exactly what he was thinking.

"Jasper. How is she? I could feel the change in her mood down the hall as I was walking here. She's asleep once more, that's good. It seems to be true sleep now, not one with nightmares." Carlisle walked into the room and beckoned him to the doorway. Jasper hated to leave her side. He shook his head and settled in the chair again. Carlisle pulled him up from the chair and pushed him out to the hall.

Jasper quietly growled, earning a raised eyebrow from Carlisle. Jasper refused to apologize, Carlisle knew that he was sorry but wouldn't apologize right now. He should punish Jasper for it but he had other things on his mind. Like the bulletin that came across his computer that had gone out to every hospital from coast to coast. He didn't believe it when he had read it, though only Amy would be able to confirm it.

He held out the paper that he had printed off to Jasper. Who scanned it quickly and scoffed."So she's a runaway. She said that she will be an emancipated minor when it goes through. I get the impression that someone, maybe an uncle raped her recently. If that's the case, the uncle will die. No, Carlisle I won't turn him. We don't need a rapist in our midst. He deserves to hurt for what he did, but I won't do anything until Amy confirms it for me."

Carlisle rolled his eyes again. He should have known better than to assume that Jasper would just simply let it go. He also knew that once the others found out, that person whoever he was, who had hurt Amy would be good as dead. None of them would show him mercy. Not that he deserved it to begin with. Carlisle was actually willing to break the rules that he put in place for his family to follow for something like this.

Their attention was drawn to the small commotion inside Amy's room. It sounded like she was awake and talking to someone, but there was no one in the room with her. Jasper had turned her phone off and plugged it in to charge. He hadn't wanted anyone calling her disturbing her while she rested. It was far enough away that they would have heard her if she had attempted to get out of bed for it.

"No. I don't want that. Stop it. It hurts. God it hurts. Please." Amy was crying. In the throes of another nightmare. Carlisle walked in and listened. Jasper returned to the side of her bed and took her hand again. She started punching at something. Jasper just held on and held her closer. She started crying harder. Jasper sat down on the bed and pulled her into his lap. He held her against his chest and crooned to her, hoping it would settle her down some. Suddenly she stiffened and started to hyperventilate.

"Let go of me. Jesus let go of me!" She started struggling to get out of his lap and he scooted her off onto the bed and stood up. He sat down on his earlier perch and watched her. She curled herself at tightly as she could, which wasn't very tight considering she was so groggy. Jasper took a closer look at her. There was something odd about her behavior. It took him just a moment to figure what was out of place.

She wasn't even awake. He turned and looked at Carlisle who was looking at her with a pensive look. He shrugged and went back to his office. Jasper resumed his perch and waited, willing to battle the nightmares away as they came. He had a feeling that she was going to be having more. He didn't want to confront her with the paper and decided to hide it and put it off until he was able to talk to Carlisle.

The next morning, Amy awoke to find herself alone. There was a note taped to her handrail and she picked it up. ' Sweet lady, I'll be back soon. I went to get your assignments and books. I'm sure the school will give me the combination to your locker. I have a couple errands to do and then I will be back to visit. In the meantime, eat something. You're too thin. Love, Jasper.' She smiled at his sweetness and set it back on the table.

"Good Morning! How are you doing? My name is Denise and I will be your nurse for the day shift. Breakfast trays should be coming up shortly. Is there anything I can get you at the moment?" Amy nodded and expressed the desire to go to the bathroom. Denise grabbed her crutches and helped her to the bathroom, where Amy let out an unabashed sigh of pleasure. When she was done, Denise got her settled in bed again just in time for the trays to come up.

While she ate, she thought about the weird turn that her life had taken and the events that had brought her to this point. She left home because her parents refused to believe that her uncle had raped her and had been abusing her for years. They accused her of making it up and being mentally unstable. That had hurt at the time, though now, it was like a fly at a picnic. Slightly annoying but ignorable.

She had meticulously planned her departure. She had contacted an attorney first off, and had petitioned to become an emancipated minor. That had REALLY set her parents off. To say that they were pissed, was an understatement. She had started to squirrel away some cash, though she was sure that several times her parents were starting to become suspicious. It helped that she'd had a job. It gave her income to use.

She had decided to leave in the middle of the night, when both her parents were asleep. She had packed a big suitcase, and two huge duffle bags. She'd hated not taking all of her stuff, but she would go back for it when she went back for her hearing for emancipation. Most, if not all of it was legally hers anyway. She'd worked her ass for it. At that time, she would hire someone to help her load and drive everything to Washington.

She hated not being at School. It was like she was going to get caught and recieve detention. Not that she didn't have a viable excuse. Carlisle had told her that he would call the school and explain the situation. She wondered how that conversation had gone. She didn't care much for the administration of the school. They thought she was strange and in need of therapy and kept trying to force her to meet with the school shrink.

She was pulled from her thoughts by a knock on the door. There was a short, squat man standing there. Amy didn't recognize him, yet the hairs on the back of her neck stood up was a bell going off in the back of her mind, screaming DANGER! She finished her food and pushed the tray back a little before reaching for her call light. The man can into the room and smiled at her sticking his hand out which she ignored.

"Can I help you Sir or do you have the wrong room?" The guy pulled out a notepad and pen, that's when it hit her. The guy was a reporter. Before the guy could answer her, the nurse came in to see what she wanted. Amy noticed that the IV had been removed sometime the night before. Denise checked her vitals before looking at her. She could see that something was wrong and was willing to bet that it had something to do with the guy in the room.

"Yes Dear? What did you need?" Amy smiled at her for not using her name, and relaxed for just a moment. The guy was still in the room and he gave her the creeps because he had yet to say anything at all to her. She felt safer with Denise in the room and settled against her pillows. Denise checked her cast briefly and reported healthy, pink toes. Amy nodded and smiled. This was a good thing.

"Do you know when Dr. Cullen will be in for rounds today? I'd really like to speak to him. Also, could you tell me if you've seen his son Jasper? He's supposed to be bringing some of my stuff by and I'd like to talk to him as well. Also could you please help me? I don't know who this guy is but I suspect that he is some kind of reporter. I don't want to talk to him, nor do I want my picture taken." Denise smiled and patted her hand.

"Dr. Cullen should be in within the next 20 minutes. He said he really needed to speak to you as well. As far Jasper, I don't know- He should be in school right now, but maybe he's coming here to give you your stuff. Then again, he could have gone up to volunteer in the Nursery. He goes there frequently. Anything else?" She whispered this to Amy, and turned to look at the man who was creeping closer.

"Can I help you with something Sir? This is a hospital, in case you have forgotten. I will not have you running around this floor harrassing my patients and upsetting them. So I will have to ask you to leave. Now before I get security. The guy glared at the nurse and shouldered her aside. The nurse turned to pick up the room phone to call security. The guy shoved a microphone in Amy's voice and started firing questions at her.

"Amy, Mike Scarpa with the Washington Tribune. What can you tell me about why your parents have reported you missing? Why did you run away from home. Who is this Jasper fellow you were asking the nurse about and What can you tell me about the Emancipation petition that you filed against your parents five months ago?" He waited eagerly for her answers of which none were forthcoming, she simply rolled her eyes. The guy got out a camera.

"Oh no you don't! You will NOT take photos of anyone in my hospital! I have already called hospital security now please leave peacefully." Denise tried to shield Amy as best as she could with the guy dodging about trying to get a decent shot. Amy pulled the sheet up over her face, trying to make it difficult for him to get a picture as well. The guy was shouting obscenities at the nurse. Suddenly there was a booming voice.

"Just WHAT is going on in this room?!" Amy peeked out. She'd met him last night. Edward. With him was Dr. Cullen. Hospital security was right behind them. They escorted the guy out and the nurse turned to see if Amy needed anything before going back to her duties. She let out a long, slow deep breath. Her attention was drawn to the chair that Dr. Cullen had just sat in. She forced herself to meet his stare.

"Good Morning Dr. Cullen. Hi Edward. How are you both today?" Edward just looked at her broodingly. Amy dismissed him and his brooding with a simple thought and turned her attention to Carlisle. He was frowning. This was bad. Before he could say anything, Jasper appeared and knocked on the door frame. Amy was glad to see him, He could help difuse the tension in the room just by being there.

"Amy, Hi, Sorry I didn't get back earlier, I had a couple personal errands to run. But I got your books and assignments for the next 3 weeks. As well as a couple of your teachers phone numbers so you can call them for instruction on the projects, one of which is in our psychology class and I'm your self appointed partner. I hope you don't mind." Jasper didn't miss the the smirk on Edwards face. He flipped him off and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Amy. I'm sorry that that reporter got in here. Had I thought about it, I would have given the nurses a heads up and he wouldn't have gotten in here to harrass you. Did you tell him anything?" Carlisle leaned forward and took a paper out of his back pocket. He tapped it on his fingers before giving it to Amy who opened it slowly. When she did, she closed her eyes for a moment.

"Amy, We aren't accusing you of anything, but we'd like to know. Please talk to us. We might be able to help you, but only if you trust us." Carlisle sat back and waited. Amy sat up as best as she could and looked at the paper again. The picture her parents had chosen was at least four years old. She looked Fatter in the picture, with stringy looking hair. She rolled her eyes and glanced at Jasper.

"I'm not a runaway. Everything I told you about the Emancipation was true. I will be emancipated in another month when I have to travel home for the hearing. I left for my own reasons. One was to get as far away from my parents as possible. We don't get along, haven't for some time. I was tired of them using up all of the money that I worked hard to save up for college for their own needs and wants."

"Ok, but why else did you leave Amy? I know that there had to be a good one for you to turn your back on your family. They did love you didn't they?" Edward deliberately provoked her. He heard Jasper and Carlisle both telepathing that it was a bad idea but he was stronger than Jasper and knew exactly what had happened. He only wanted her to admit it so she could heal. Amy pointed a finger at him.

"I'm sorry Edward, but you don't know shit about me or my family. Your brother rescused me off the bridge and your father patched me up. I am grateful for that, but that does not give you the right to come in here, make assumptions and act like you can read my damned mind. You know nothing about me or what I've had to live." It took alot for them to remain impassive when she said what she said about reading minds.

She had no idea how close she was to the truth. As long as she didn't nail the truth on the head, they were ok with that. Jasper leaned closer to difuse the situation. he didn't want her to shut down on them. He wanted to help her. He tried to sooth her feathers. Edward at least had the decency to look repentant. He looked at Amy again. Carlisle hushed him with one word. Edward settled down and was quiet.

"Amy. Would you tell us why else you left? You had a small nightmare last night and you mumbled some pretty incriminating stuff. Not that I think you are a criminal, but please, let us help you. You obviously have your reasons for coming this far from home. Share the burden with me please. Let me in." Amy pursed her lips and sighed. She WAS tired of hurting and carrying the burden alone.

She looked at Edward." Edward, would you please shut the door for me? I would appreciate it, and pull up the other chair when you're done. I don't want anyone in the hall hearing what I'm about to say." Edward did as she asked and pulled the chair up settling in it quickly. Amy smiled and looked at them. She knew much more than she let on. She just hoped that they didn't hate her for it.

"I know you all are different. I know that you can read minds." When she said that, Carlisle sat up straighter."


	4. Chapter 4

Fallen Angel:

Chapter 4

Carlisle tried to go for playing dumb. He didn't want to believe that someone had discovered their secret. Things were going well for them in Forks. He didn't want to have to move everyone somewhere else. Everyone agreed that they liked it in Forks. He looked at Amy again. She was serene, peaceful, yet he could tell that she was troubled by something, underneath the calmness she projected.

He felt a small tickle at the back of his mind. He didn't recgonize it at first, it seemed like just an annoying irritation that would go away if ignored. He tried his best to ignore it and brush it off and it went away briefly. After a couple minutes, however, it was back a little stronger than previously. The feeling was still weak, yet gradually getting stronger. Then that was when he knew for certain what it was.

"You can read minds as well, can't you Amy?" Amy nodded, pleased with herself that someone else finally knew. Jasper tried to read her mind again and was rewarded with a look. He backed off a little sheepishly and returned to his perch. Edward on the other hand, did not heed the look and was rewarded with a push out of Amy's mind. He growled at her and in turn she growled right back. After a couple minutes, he sat back down.

"I put some kind of block up because I didn't want just anyone to be able to sneak in. Although Jasper was the most gentle of the three of you. Carlisle, you were just trying to figure out what was wrong. Edward on the other hand, was like a bull in a china shop. I'm surprised that I didn't get hurt worse. You were rather persistent. You are lucky that I felt your motives were pure, that's why I have not hurt you."

Jasper was amazed. Amazed, yet happy that Amy knew one of his secrets. He tried telepathing with Amy to see if she could pick up what he was saying. At the same time however, Carlisle sat down on the edge of her bed and just looked at her. Jasper quickly backed off and sat down once more, certain that Carlisle was going to try to probe her mind again. He smiled at her and took her hand in his.

"Why else did you take off Amy? If you are going to be emancipated, then it is not running away. It is simply taking off. There is a difference, there is also no reason to take off. I know there is another reason for you taking off and why that reporter showed up, who by the way, Probably already called the FBI, and those guys are probably already on their way here to either arrest you or take you back to Pennsylvania."

Amy remained quiet, with her face turned away from them. Edward surprised them all by reaching forward and taking her hand. He pushed Carlisle off the bed gently and took his place. He held her hand and touched her cheek gently. After a moment, he had the true reason why she ran. He closed his eyes and growled, loudly. Jasper smacked him in the back of the head for making the noise.

"Quiet! You want people to start looking at us more and being suspicious? What's your problem anyway?" Edward looked at him with a glare in his eye. He looked at Amy, who had gone as white as chalk. He softened and held her hand again. He silently allowed her to read his mind for a moment. Something that he rarely allowed anyone, even Carlisle, who had been the one to turn him, do.

He felt vulnerable, letting someone that he barely knew, read his mind willingly. He wanted Amy to know that he wasn't going to tell Carlisle or Jasper that she ran because her uncle raped her, or that she was pregnant, though he suspected she was not even aware of the pregnancy yet. At that Amy looked at him in shock. Edward decided to spare her the knowledge that it was twins for the time being. She would know soon enough.

"Well then, I guess I will have to say something to them now. Won't I Edward? You couldn't leave well enough alone could you?" Carlisle and Jasper looked at each other and then at Amy, who sat up straighter. She pushed the table away from the bed slightly, Edward moved to the other side of the bed to hold her hand. Carlisle resumed his earlier post and smiled encouragingly at her. Jasper sat there and watched her like a hawk.

"It started about 10 years ago. There was this guy in my family that I really loved. Did everything with him, went everywhere with him. I never said no to him at all when he wanted to take me somewhere. I placed him above everyone. My friends, family. All I had ever asked in return was to feel safe, be safe. It was the one thing he would never give me. I was 6 the first time, It didn't hurt me." Amy bit her lip.

"It continued for about 2 years and then stopped suddenly. I wasn't sad. I was relieved. It was only ever touching. He touched me, I touched him. He had fallen ill with some disease. Puemonia I think I don't even remember. I moved on. I went to school, got good grades, had a boyfriend. I broke up with him right before I left home. Stayed away from him because we didn't live in the same state anymore."

"One day when I was 15, not that long ago actually, my mother informed me we were going to visit them. He had gotten better and had been asking after me for some time, how I was doing. I didn't know that Mom was talking to him about me all the time. Actually I guess I did know, but I just didn't want to believe that she would go against what I said. I had told her that I didn't want him to know anything about me."

She rubbed her eyes, frowning at the tears. Telling them was taking a lot more out of her than she really thought that she could handle. She always thought of herself as a very strong young woman, she had to be. She put up with shit that no one should ever have to put up with. Carlisle looked at her sympathetically and patted her hand. She knew enough about herself to know that if she didn't finish telling them now, she never would. She would bolt.

"Amy, You don't have to tell us in one lump if you don't want to. I'm not going to push you. You've been through alot in the past 72 hours. I dont want you to feel as-" Amy cut Carlisle off with an impatient gesture. He raised an eyebrow and leaned back, somehow certain that he wouldn't like what she was about to say. Jasper had come closer and held her hand, pleased that she didn't flinch away.

"We got there, and my parents wanted to go out to eat. My Aunt went with them. I desperately wanted a shower. I was 15. I cared about what I looked like and what I wore. My uncle agreed to wait for me and drive me over. I got out of the shower and went into the bedroom I was using to get dressed. I didn't expect him to come into my room and start touching me, totally ignoring my saying to respect my personal space." Amy struggled to maintain her composure.

"He said that I had grown into a fine young woman, and that the only thing left to do was take the cherry from the pie. That he had been dreaming about loved cherries. What a creepy bastard. I tried to leave the room, thinking that if I could get to the bathroom, I could lock myself in there until my parents came home. I didn't expect him to be so strong. I can see what he was doing for those years when I was younger."

Amy closed her eyes tightly, trying hard to not relive the rape right there in front of three people that she had come to care about very deeply in a very short matter of time. She focused on her breathing for a moment and then opened her eyes. She felt a little better now that someone else knew, and she was sure that it cleared up a few things for Carlisle, who, despite his best efforts, kept letting his mind wander into hers.

"He raped me right there on the bed. I begged him, I don't know how many times to stop. He wouldn't. I told him not to do that awful thing, to wait until I was 18 and then I would give it to him willingly, that way he wouldn't get in as much trouble. I said anything that I could think of to him to get him to stop. I wouldn't have actually given it to him. But he wouldn't stop. He stole my virginity. When I told my parents that night, They wouldn't believe me." She wiped her eyes.

"They wouldn't take me to the hospital. Nothing. I bled for 3 days before the bleeding finally stopped. They were and still are in absolute, complete denial. I tried several times to talk to them about it. Nothing. I told one of my teachers, when they called child protective services, my parents made it look like I had mental problems. They told me that I had to grow up and stop childish nonsense, apologized to my parents and left."

Amy leaned back against her pillows. She felt, fragile and exposed now that they knew, but surprisingly she didn't really care. It was could that a doctor knew. She could get checked and treated, and it would strengthen her criminal case against her Uncle. She rested her hand lightly on her stomach. She looked over at Edward first, saw him nod his head very little, and then at Carlisle. She took another deep breath.

"There's more. According to Edward, I'm pregnant. I don't think I am, and if I had known if I were, I would have said something to you Carlisle." Carlisle looked at her in shock. He hadn't even thought to ask about the possibility of Pregnancy when they were going over her medical history before the surgery. He would have to have someone do an exam on her as soon as possible to determine if what she said was true. Just then Alice appeared at the door.

"Carlisle! Men in Suits will be here soon. Looking for Amy. They have orders to take her into custody. What the hell has she ever done to anyone?" Carlisle shushed her. Amy smiled at Alice. She really hated to get them all mixed up in this mess. Carlisle closed the door again and faced Amy. He couldn't move her, she'd just had surgery. He could put her off limits, but then they would either go around or through him to get her.

"Carlisle, Please send your kids away. I don't want them getting involved in my mess. While I am grateful to Jasper for bringing me to you so I could get my ankle taken care of, I can't ask you all to stick your necks further out. That could mean jail for you all. I don't want that. Please." Carlisle didn't want to argue with her. He merely shook his head. Jasper, who had been mostly quiet up to this point grabbed her chin in his hand.

"Now, you listen to me my Sweet Lady. They aren't going to put us in Jail, and they sure as hell aren't taking you back home. You have an open petition against your parents for emancipation. I know enough about the law to know that if you have an open case, they can't do anything to you. Let us help, please. You wouldn't even be in this mess if it hadn't been for me scaring the piss out of you." Amy frowned, then nodded.

"Ok. What do we do? I just had surgery. I can't leave the hospital, can I?" Carlisle shook his head and sat down on the bed. Then an idea came to him. He went out to the nurses desk and spoke with the head nurse. The nurse listened to his dilemma and agreed to help him out. She came into Amy's room and shooed everyone out while she helped Amy get dressed in some lounge pants before packing up what she could for them. Carlisle came back in.

"Ok. Edward, grab a couple bags. Alice, grab the crutches. She will need them soon. Jasper, carry her. DO NOT hit her foot on anything. You will know if you do. I'll drive. Amy. You are officially discharged from this hospital. Technically not from my care though. We are taking you to our house. You will be safe there. I doubt anyone will think to look for you there. We will get anything you need from your place. Just let us know. Ok. Let's go."

**Authors Note:**

** Ok people, so what do you think? I would love some feedback. Tell me what you think. Please Read and review! **


End file.
